Episode 47
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 48|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:58:10 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Tareq Brief bit of Curtis Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Mass Effect 3 ending suck and other endings that suck too *Why is IE bad Alex? *Random Assault News Team how many women have you had sex with? Tony is 7? *RA host sex count **alex 5 **kate (6) says 7 4 women 3 men **tony 7 all girls **mitch 4 **matt 3 *opinion on the great divide? *what do you have on your bed? *one thing to break trust forever? *favorite shape? Other Shit and some Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Kate is getting the surgery where she cuts the top of her head so she can put balls in it. *Tony is 7? Bullshit. *I found a Wii nunchuck in my butt. **Tareq - Kate must have put it there. *You killed podcast for Tareq is wasn't on. *Oh I'm men-strating Mr. J it's coming out red and black. (Harley Quinn voice) *Anyone had a wet nightmare? *When did my life become so fucking stupid? *I listened to the Fuck you I'll do what I want with Spiderman. *Left work today on his laptop while walking, you can't do that when punching out, Fuck you I'll do what I want then I started dancing with the laptop on my shoulder spinning in place. I walked out of a government restricted area with it blaring full volume. *All I do is cry. *Kate is counting the rings on her ass. *My favorite thing in gv buildings is listening to antiflag. *tareq impression 1:51:40 in Kate *I'm Kate Reilly and I'm not supposed to be here. *If only there was a Magic Sly deck. *I can only count six I remember. *I've been having some personal problems lately. **Alex - And Big Bang Theory helped me through it. *Not for downloadaball content? *You must gaze into the eye of the dick. *Hey faggot is not a Scorpion. *If Mitch likes it, we fucked up. *It was lesbian sex but we both had weiners. **Alex - Doesn't count. *You guys suck horse dick? *Goddamn it don't bring up boney jones. *I'll hit you with the RA Creative Director Producer dick. *Who gave the french planes? *Except Jayson Canning, our guest list is free. *I stumbled my porn and I seen it all and I don't get any new stumbleupon. It made me disappoint. *Most women get moist when they get a package. *My baby batter forgot the ingredients to make babies. *Lost my virginity at 15. *What is a podcast? **Tareq - An outdated Apple buzzword. Matt *Curtis I heard you were a feeg. *Cunt-tinue *He doesn't afraid of anything. Even little boys on Kinect. *If google wants to know how much dickporn I look at that's fine. *I told you about stairs bro. I warned you. *It was the only game I wanted on Kinect and it didn't happen. I wanted to show him my dick. *That country you won't let through the airports. *When you look into the eye of the dick your mind stumbles into darkness. *Are you telling me Mr. Bucket is a metaphor for waterboarding? *The balls are already in the box, and I have to pay for it? Mr. Bucket Capcom edition *When I fucked you in the ass you didn't say you were gay.P *Mitch had more sex with more women than me? *People should realize the videogame industry is bullshit. *What do you have on your bed? (Cum) *Rhombus sounds like a butt. *Souja Boy tell em. **Kate - Sit in the corner. Mitch *47? **Alex - I hate you already. **Kate - Shut Up. *They can lie and then sleep with some other guy. **Matt - I will never do that to you Mitch. Tareq *Mr. Bucket created waterboarding. *Can I be Jake? Magic the Gathering Magic the Gathering, Sly Sly. *Have the banner be all in comic sans. *If you have less than 8GB of RAM in your PC you are doing it wrong. *You know the Eddie Murphy movie where he doesn't talk, you should watch it. *Women with sexy bodies but with Matt's face. Curtis *Follow me on twitter badassmckill. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 48|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Curtis